


match made in heaven (courtesy of uma and carlos)

by eviesthirlwzll



Series: senior year (and its shenanigans) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, carlos and uma are brotp, just some mevie fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: matchmaking Mal and Evie can be hard. Take it from Uma and Carlos.orthe matchmaking au i tried to write in the middle of math class





	match made in heaven (courtesy of uma and carlos)

Auradon believed in magic; in true love, magic carpets, magic wands, soulmates.

Mal and Evie were believed to be each other's true love, each other's soulmate. Anyone with eyes could see. The lingering stares, the unconscious smiles, the small hand holding. Everyone could see it except _them_. And sometimes, it takes the daughter of Ursula and son of Cruella to make them see.

It was a Friday afternoon when Evie decided that she wanted to learn Tourney, and Mal, being the nice best friend she is, presented herself to teach Evie.

"They're literally perfect for each other, I mean, look at them! They're the literal human form of the heart eyes emoji!" Carlos exclaimed from their place on the bleachers, flailing his arms in frustration as he watched the two giggle as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Uma raised an eyebrow, munching on her pasta as she too grumbled, the sight of her two friends frustrating her as well. "They're so in love but they don't even fucking see it."

A few hums of agreement arose from their friends, Ben was the first to chuckle, "They can be so dense sometimes."

Mal had her hands placed on Evie's arms as she taught her from behind, "You need to balance it properly, E." She whispered, sliding her hands to entwine with Evie's.

Evie blushed, smiling softly as she turned her head, her soft chocolate eyes meeting Mal's green orbs. "How do I run with it?" Her husk of a whisper was able to make Mal smirk, "Like this." And before they even knew it, they were running around the field. The Tourney stick and ball forgotten.

"Sometimes I wish I can just lock them in a room and tell 'em to kiss." Harry joked, well, at least to him it was because the next second, Carlos and Uma took it seriously.

"That's it, Hook!" Uma grinned, smirking evilly once she faced her friends, "We don't need to lock them but we could help them see that they're meant for each other!" Carlos continued, their friends were dumbstruck.

"That's meddling, guys." Audrey deadpanned, her gaze meeting Uma's, "It's not meddling, love. Just pushing."

\---

Their afternoon was to be spent inside the gym where they had to play dodge ball, the true evil in Auradon.

"We're doing it a duo, go with your partner." Hercules ordered, his voice stern as he faced the thirteen teenagers that always caused havoc in PE.

Jane winked at Uma, who, in turn, grasped Jay's hand, with the signal, he began to drink the capsule Audrey bewitched.

The thief began to hunch over, clutching his stomach as the spiciest jellybean made its way down his stomach.

"Jay? Dude? You alright?" Mal asked, supporting her friend as he coughed and coughed, "I-I don't, fuck, think that I could play." He coughed, still clutching his stomach.

"Sit down, Jay. Mal, you switch partners with anyone." Hercules spoke as he guided Jay to one of the benches, Harry stepped on Carlos' foot, "Mal? Hey?" He nervously called, the fairy stared at him.

"Can I have Uma as my partner? You can take Evie, I mean, I know that we're not really fit for these and I just don't want to get hit in the face-" Carlos rambled, fighting a smile when Mal snapped her head to the direction where Evie was.

"Yeah, sure, sure. I totally understand. I'll protect Evie don't worry." She assured, already walking towards the blue haired fashionista, Audrey, who was watching from afar, undid the spell to let Jay breath. Thank god that he's a trickster.

"Hey, E. Ready to play?" Mal asked as she approached her best friend, Evie, who was talking to Jane about the new line of dresses she's creating, averted her gaze from the brunette to the purple haired fae. "Hm? I thought Carlos was my partner." Evie asked, furrowed eyebrows as she tilted her head. Mal shrugged.

"Jay wasn't feeling well and I was supposed to ask Uma to be my partner but Carlos said he'll feel safer with Uma." At the mention of the last few words, Evie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Then he has to worry because I'm the one who'll make him feel that he's in danger."

\---

"Moors and Grimhilde! De Vil and Atlantica!" Hercules bellowed, scribbling on his notepad as the four teens sauntered towards the center of the gym, "No magic and no grudges. We can't repeat what you girls did last time." He shot Uma and Mal a stern look, only to be scoffed and laughed at.

Mal smirked as she faced with Uma, hands ready to grab one of the balls lined up in the middle, her smile turning to her signature smirk. "On my whistle." After a few more seconds, the whistle blew. 

Evie dodged a ball, countering Carlos' attack with an attack of her own, "Not today, De Vil!" She giggled, mercilessly aiming balls at his direction (lmao why did this sound so gay). Mal on the other hand, was dodging every ball that was thrown by Uma, only attacking once or twice.

Carlos was out, I mean, he was rampaged by Evie. And now, the two decided to gang up on Uma. "Poor unfortunate soul." Evie cackled as she threw a ball at the girl, barely dodging Mal's attack, unbeknownst to them, Uma was absolutely happy with how this is all turning out.

By the time she ran out of balls, she raised surrender. Smiling secretly when Mal and Evie hugged.

Mal pulled away first. Her eyes meeting Evie's as they held on to each other for support. "Your eyes are red. Now they're brown." Mal mumbled, fascinated by how Evie's eye color can change when directed to the right light. Evie blushed, just staring at Mal with all the adoration in her eyes. "Was your smile ever that cute?" Evie retorted, a smile finding its way to her lips when Mal beamed at her.

Their friends watched from the side, all sharing knowing smiles and happy faces.

\---

"Why the fuck is it so dark?" The next plan was supposed to be done the next day, Mal was grumbling to herself as Ben dragged her inside one of the castle chambers. "This part of the castle remains untouched. Explains the dust and the lack of light." His phone was guiding them, somewhere beneath the castle.

"I just have to get one of the magical roses, it'll be quick. I need it for a project." Carlos sighed, smiling as they passed through Uma, they've practiced this for days and if this doesn't work or at least do something, they fucking swore that they'll just do the love spell and make them in love with each other.

"Mal? Can you grab one for me? It's inside and I have to tie my shoelaces. Ben, light me up." Mal nodded, sighing as she entered the metal doo- did the fucking door just_ slammed?_

"Carlos! Ben! Get me the fuck out!" Mal yelled as she pounded on the door, jumping in fear when a hand made its way to her shoulder. "M? What are you doing here?" Mal knew that voice. Mal only knew one person that called her 'M.'

Evie was here. Wait, why is Evie here?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mal asked back, "Jane and Uma were with me. They said they needed-" "- a rose for a project?" Mal continued, Evie stopped talking, her gaze lingering on Mal as she nodded. "Carlos said the same and he asked me to grab it real quick for him because he's tying his shoelaces and then it just slammed." Mal further elaborated, Evie began to groan. "Those fuckers are really acting weird."

Mal nodded, holding Evie's hand as she stared at the small window, "Hey, E? How about we get out of here?" With the devious smirk and glowing green eyes, Evie just can't find herself to say no.

\---

The next few weeks had them both finding each other differently. It was another Thursday, and it meant that another game was happening the day after, well, championship is tomorrow and prom is next week. Hence, why Mal is in Tourney gear as Evie sat on the bench.

"Why is Evie sitting on the bench? Doesn't she like have a gazillion dresses to sew?" Jane whispered as Carlos' eyes darted to the field. His confused expression morphing into a very joyous one. "Maybe they're actually moving forward without us needing to do it for them. Besides, she's done with the dresses." He shrugged, smiling brightly as Evie stood up to meet Mal, giving her a water bottle and wiping off her sweat.

"Mal, you're going to get sick if you let your sweat dry." Evie chastised as she twirled the girl, putting her hands under the fabric of her jersey, wiping through Mal's sweaty back. "E, I'm fine." Mal chuckled, smiling brightly at the girl as she faced her again.

The past few days, they've grown bolder and more flirty. It's kinda pissing off their friends. 

Their lingering gazes turned to just staring and smiling idiotically, their unconscious smiles turned to grins, their subtle hand holding turned to arms around one's waist. There were also times where Mal would, like out of the blue, just say something incredibly stupid and Evie wouldn't mind. Even if the pickup line sucks.

Their friends also had their fair share of help in making that happen. Last week, Audrey stood them up for a 'girls night' that led them to a movie date. Then the other week, Harry pretty much filled Mal's mind with thoughts of Evie as Lonnie did the same to the blue haired girl.

The other weeks before them, Chad would 'accidentally' push one of the girls to the other and they're just going to stare at each other until one of them finally snaps back to reality.

Mal has been feeling weird. Sure, she knew that the girl was beautiful, she knew she was intelligent, she was used to the stares and the hand holding, the kisses on the cheek or the warm cuddles Evie delivers. But somehow, in some way, it feels something new.

She would _crave_ for Evie's attention. She wanted to hold her as close as possible and she didn't knew why.

Evie was also feeling a little weird, weird in terms of Mal. She always saw her more than a best friend. Mal was her special person, her little dragon. And sure, she also was used to their little gestures but there's this voice in the back of her mind telling her that there's something that wasn't there before. It was nagging her. Egging her to cave in for these feelings. Feelings she always and only felt for Mal.

She _needed_ Mal. She wanted to tell her just how special she actually is and it's bringing her this sense of security whenever Mal's close.

"Well hello there, lass." Harry grinned as he removed his helmet, bowing at the princess as an inside joke, "You may rise, raccoon pirate." Evie giggled, her cold hand now held by a slightly smaller and more warm hand. _Mal's_ hand.

The warmth and security engulfed Evie and she let herself lean on the other girl, nuzzling her head on Mal's jaw, "E, I just have to like, get to Carlos. I'll be quick." Mal whispered, placing a kiss on Evie's forehead before she ran off to the bleachers.

"Look, the plan is still on tonight. No hitches, no nothing. Nada. Mal's coming." Carlos hissed to his friends, looking as calm as possible to not give Mal any hinderance. "Los, I need you to man the cannons. Lonnie's sick." Mal called from the very bottom of the bleachers, smiling at her friend as he made his way down. "I missed you, Los." She mumbled, Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" His head was tilted as they walked towards the benches, where the cannons were and where Evie was conversing animatedly with Harry. Even doing hand movements as they nodded at each other. Mal found it very cute, specially when no one really understood what they were saying because sometimes, the two would slip into their accents and sometimes their own language. The two just seem to understand each word the other says.

"I miss us. You know? I miss thievery, the mischief, the glares. I know I'm both an Auradon and Isle, well, person, but I still miss those good old times. I miss those moments where it's just you, Jay, me and Evie in the hideout." Sighed Mal as she looked up at the sky, then to Evie and Harry, who were still deep in conversation and she swore she could _feel_ their accents from where she was standing.

Carlos nearly grinned, sure, he missed those too, but he wanted his two friends to be happy more than keeping memories for himself. The plan was going better than any of them expected.

They approached Harry and Evie, both who just stared at them before talking again, "So I said, if I can't have both then why don't I mix them? And then, _terminé_ _con_ the two fabrics mixed together. So here we are." Harry nodded, "Ye really ah a great dealbhaiche, y'know? Me dad always 'old me that 'e had a sense of fashion. I guess I go' it there."

His accent was heavy and Evie just slipped into Spanish. What the fuck are these two talking about?

"What the hell did you two just say?" Mal asked, eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to process what Evie's Spanish meant and what the hell Harry was saying. "We were talking about fashion. Something you really don't have the knowledge of." Evie teased, and Mal's jaw fell agape. "What's wrong with what I was wearing?"

Evie tapped her chin before staring at Mal, "Those boots looked like they went through war and back, your socks do not match, that green shirt doesn't really suit you and when I said you have to be eye-catching, I didn't mean you have to wear a pastel purple sweater."

Mal just sighed, defeated, she really didn't care on how she looked so she just threw in some clothes, not looking back to check if she even had her hair tamed.

"Are you guys free tonight?" Carlos suddenly asked, three heads craned to his direction, Harry gave him a small smirk while the two girls shook their heads. "No, I don't think I am." Mal shrugged, her stare falling on Evie, who also shook her head.

"Well, I got this place reserved for tonight." He smiled softly, Mal and Evie nodded, "And I'm not free so you two have fun on a date!"

The boy left, and so did Harry, leaving two shocked idiots.

\---

Mal met Evie that night on the beach. Both clad in hoodies and sweatpants as they basked in the scent of salty waters.

They ate in silence, occasionally smiling at each other from across the small table their friends placed beside the ocean. It was calm, peaceful and both were just admiring one another.

"They really set us up, huh? It's like they were matchmaking us." Evie giggled as she put her head on Mal's shoulder, staring at the skies that were littered with stars. Some were winking, some were not. But it was beautiful.

Mal nodded, dozing off as she closed her eyes, "You smell like cinnamons and apples." She mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of Evie's hoodie. "And you're also, like, really beautiful, E." She added, kissing Evie's cheek as she held her hand.

Evie hummed, closing her eyes as well, "We should go back. Curfew is in twenty minutes and it takes us fifteen to get back." Mal just grumbled, snapping her eyes open as she pouted at the girl in front of her.

"We're only leaving if you promise to lay with me in this position when we get back."

"It's a deal."

\---

They parked Mal's Vespa on her usual parking space. The one with the purple 'M' spray painted on the concrete. Yeah, that one.

"M! I told you we would be late!" Evie hissed as they stalked the halls of Auradon Prep, it was eleven thirty, curfew was thirty minutes ago.

"And you act like you don't know how to fade with the shadows." Mal chuckled, taking Evie's hand as she pulled, but Evie stood. Not moving at all. Mal sighed and stared at Evie's eyes.

"We're going to get in trouble, M." Evie's voice remained calm but she knew that she would be dead if Evie gets to detention, "Let loose, E. It's our last year and we should be making memories." Mal replied, her hand stroking Evie's cheek. "M, you act like the college we're attending to isn't just beside this school."

Mal snorted and offered her hand, "Do you trust me?" Four words and it reflected their whole relationship. It was built on trust, right from the beginning. "I trust you."

And with that, they ran off to their dorms, knocking on some doors they passed through.

They collapsed on Mal's bed. Legs and hair tangled with the other, Mal's arm draped on Evie's waist. They were falling asleep.

_It's like they were matchmaking us._

Fuck. It all made sense to Mal now.

\---

Hours away from the awaited Tourney championship, Mal found herself in front of Jay and Carlos' dorm room. Her fist hovering in front of the large wooden door. 

Evie had been out with Harry, delivering clothes and mending his Tourney jersey because a very pissed Uma was handed a sword. And Harry explained it as "She just thought I was so hot that she tried to rip my clothes off my body." But you know, camera footage says otherwise. 

Mal didn't bother to knock, so instead, she found herself opening the door while her friends were huddled around Jay and Carlos' table. She narrowed her eyes at them, shutting the door close behind her. 

Carlos gulped and Uma flinched. "If we're going to die, at least let me kiss Audrey." Uma mumbled, raising Ben's eyebrow as he too looked terrified. "What are you guys talking about?" Her tone was sweet, but never ever trust Mal with sweetness. It's literally a poison apple behind that. 

Chad fumbled with his words, Audrey had her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, Lonnie didn't dare try to look at her, the others were already apologizing and the two masterminds were busy trembling. Cussing under their breath as Mal glared at them. 

"Tell me what you guys are doing and you have a chance to live." Mal growled through gritted teeth, her eyes glowing green as she glared at her friends. Honestly? She wasn't that pissed, just want to mess with them. 

"It was them!" Audrey whimpered, pushing Carlos and Uma forward, both tumbling down as they almost kneeled in front of Mal, "Speak now or I won't hesitate to break your swords _and_ your tech." Her smirk widened when their prized possessions were mentioned. 

"We were matchmaking you and Evie." All eyes focused onto Uma as she stared at the fairy's glowing eyes, "We were matchmaking you because you two are literally in love with each other and you're too dense to even notice!" 

Mal scoffed, her heart was fluttering at the thought of Evie being in love with her but that can't be right. Evie sees her as a best friend, nothing more, nothing less. "Evie isn't in love with me." Words were enough to break a person and these words definitely hurt her. 

"You're really dense, huh?" Carlos chuckled, "Evie looks at you like you hung the stars at some point." He pointed out, smiling a little when a small smile also appeared on Mal's lips. 

"She acts like you're the one who invented Chemistry." 

"You bring out the best in her."

"You're a fucking moron, that's what you are."

"Yeah, Lonnie's right."

Her friends rambled on and on about how they were meant to be but what Carlos said gave her the most impact. "We're not going to do this if we knew one of you isn't in love with the other."

Mal smiled, hugging the freckled boy as she took in a breath, "Thank you, guys. But please, stop." She sighed, letting the boy go. They furrowed their eyebrows as their hearts sank. "Mal, we're close into getting you guys together!" Uma countered, Mal simply shook her head, "Thank's for the help, guys. I appreciate it."

A moment passed and they remained silent, Mal smirked. 

"But sometimes, I gotta do things on my own."

\---

The game was starting in like, ten seconds, and Mal's mind was wandering off to other places. 

Evie watched as she cheered her on, the blue and yellow cheering outfits clinging to her body as she jumped. The game began and Jay immediately got ahold of the Tourney ball. Passing it to Harry, then to Ben, then to Mal. Scoring effortlessly against the Isle Serpents. 

It was funny, to be honest. Villain Kids against Villain Kids, just less blood and more sweat. "Come on, M! You can do it!" Evie cheered as Mal fell on the ground. It was scary, honestly, watching the love of your life crumble down. 

The game went on and on until they finally tied. Three seconds left and whoever scores wins. "You guys think we can pull it off?" Mal panted, her hands on her knees as her teammates looked unsure of her. "Mal, we tried several times in training and it wouldn't happen." Ben insisted, but as their captain, Mal shook her head. "It wouldn't hurt to try one last time."

And the game was on again. 

Three seconds and the ball was given to Uma, passing it to Lonnie who was in the kill zone. Two seconds and it's possessed by Harry, running at the edge of the red hedges as she passed it to Mal. A second. All it took was a second for Mal to swing her stick aimlessly. 

A second. And next thing she knew, Auradon Prep was cheering her name. They won. 

But instead of celebrating, Mal went off. 

Evie rushed to the team, overwhelmed by the win, she hugged everyone. Everyone except Mal. 

"Where's Mal?" She asked, her question unanswered when the crowd gasped in awe. Evie mirroring their actions, blushing hardly as her heart beat quickened. 

The stars were in the sky, but this time, they weren't littered, they were lined up together. Words forming. 

"Who could've done that, Evie's so lucky!" An Auradonian gasped as the stars formed a 'Will You Go Out On A Date With Me, Evie?' 

Evie couldn't agree more. And her hear rate quickened when it all made sense to her. Mal was missing, stars _magically_ aligned with each other and the annoying capitalization.

Her assumptions were proven to be true when a purple dragon hovered above them, sitting in all fours as it sat in the middle of the kill zone. Evie grinned as Mal tilted her head, running towards her with full force. 

She hugged the neck of the creature, her feet dangling as Mal raised her head. Slowly morphing back into her old self as purple smoke surrounded them. Next thing Evie knew, they were in such close proximity that she can count Mal's eyelashes.

"Hey." Mal breathed out, bringing her hands to hold on to Evie's hips. She couldn't help but grin idiotically when Evie was left speechless. "Someone told me that you look at me like I hung the stars. So, I did what I can manage and rearranged them. And honestly? I think they're right." 

Evie just stared at her, wide eyed and a little pissed that Mal grew three inches. The previously 5'2 now a whopping 5'5 while Evie remained 5'3. 

"Yes." Evie smiled, a slow smile also etching on Mal's face. "Yes, Mal Bertha, I'd go out on a date with you." 

And before they even knew it, something pulled them in. 

And here they are, kissing under the stars as Carlos and Uma shared looks of approval. 

Auradon, still believed in magic; in true love, magic carpets, magic wands, soulmates.

Mal and Evie believed that they were each other's true love, each other's soulmate. Anyone with eyes could see. The lingering stares, the unconscious smiles, the small hand holding, the forehead kisses and the sweet genuine comments. Everyone could see it and they made sure to flaunt it. And someday, somewhere, they'd tell the story to their grandkids of how it took the daughter of Ursula and son of Cruella to make them see that they were truly meant to be.


End file.
